The Princess and the Pines
by jennymstead
Summary: In search of her family and identity, Iris journeys to Gravity Falls Oregon with a mysterious necklace that may foretell her past, present, and future.


Gravity Falls:

The Princess and the Pines

Story and Original Characters © Jenny M. Stead 2016

Gravity Falls © Disney

Chapter 1:

A Promise

If you were to ask the citizens of the Dreamscape what exactly happened on the eve of December 5th 1982, you would get many different heroic and outstanding points of view. Some would say that the sky imploded upon itself. That fire was raining down from every corner of their once cloudless sky. Buildings were collapsing, and the sounds of screams could be heard from every angle of the region. Many attempted and failed to save their loved ones from the flames, but for most it was darkness. Instances of blacking out and waking up in a different world from what was remembered were being reported far and wide. Most of the citizens never saw their fate coming. It was warned weeks before that this horror was impending, but like most instances in politics, it was ignored and brushed off as an empty threat.

Many politicians stood in observation within the Multiverse Council weeks earlier watching as King Heron, master and lord of the Dreamscape stand his ground against the creatures of the Nightmare Realm. They ordered him to stand down and grant them access back into the Dreamscape, but he wouldn't budge.

"You were placed there for a reason", he pointed out in a carried voice "The Dreamscape was never intended for your kind." There were grumbles of disagreement between the delegates of the Nightmare Realm as they shot piercing glares toward the king.

"It isn't fair", one of the creatures spat on the ground, "You sit on your thrown and banish us to the furthest depths of the subconscious while you bask in the wealth and riches the Dreamscape has to offer." There were nods toward this sentiment. For a sliver of a second Heron's eyebrows rose toward the allegations, but sank back down to his cold stare before anyone could notice.

"You are terrors!" he bellowed, "You seek out to torture. If we allowed you access to the Dreamscape you would run amuck and disturb our structure of society." Before he could allow the citizens of the Nightmare Realm to retort, he spun around to the council, "Keep in mind that if we allow them into the Dreamscape, that they will have access to the other kingdoms within the Multiverse. Every living creature in existence great and small is linked to our two worlds. It's only a matter of time before these abominations make their way into your own realms." The reaction from the council was that of worry and panic. The creatures of the Nightmare Realm shrank away slightly as the sounds of "monster", and "freak," echoed within the council room.

"Now, just wait a second there, Chief", one of the creatures stepped up to the podium. Heron and the council observed him as he glided into the center of the room. He was a demon standing at almost three feet tall. He carried a cane while wearing a glistening top hat. The creature was triangular and looked almost imp-like. Despite its size, it had a very authoritative aura about it. It straightened the bowtie around its neck and addressed the court heatedly. Though there was no mouth on the creature, his voice was loud and clear as the gigantic eyeball on its face darted around toward the council.

"We have no war with you, Heron," the creature pointed toward the king, "All we want is our freedom from the prison you and your kind have incased us into." He pointed around the room toward the other delegates accusingly, "you invite us into this council as an equal but treat us as 'freaks' and 'monsters'. We've only survived the sentences that you've inflicted on us out of spite toward the mistreatment and misjudgments you have bombarded upon us all. Our ancestors were the first creations of the Dreamscape and we're here to reclaim what is rightfully ours." He turned to Heron and stretched out his spindly fingers toward him.

"We're willing to make peace with you, Heron," he announced, "All we want is equality." Heron stared toward the creature's hand as hot blue flames erupted within its palm, "What do you say? Care to come to that small agreement? You still rule, and we have our rights. Fair and square." There was an audible pause within the court as Heron turned his back toward the demon and its peers. For a second the creature's yellow body glowed bright red then back to yellow again.

"Have it your way," the demon glided back to the other creatures of the Nightmare Realm, "This is all on you, Heron. No one else is to blame for what will come your way. We tried to reason with you." He paused and addressed everyone, "ALL OF YOU!" With that being said, the demon and his compatriots exited the hall.

Heron slowly turned around, watching them leave. The murmuring of worry and panic returned to the hall as the door slammed behind them.

Yet, the sky was a combination of an inky black and a volcanic red, now, and Heron gazed in horror at the terror being inflicted upon the main capital of his homeland.

"We need an answer," his captain thundered behind him, "we need to know what to do, Your Grace!"

"But, I don't know what to do," Heron screamed internally, "This has never happened before!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" the captain screamed once more, "WE NEED GUIDANCE!" Heron gritted his teeth in frustration and spun around to shout back, when all at once the throne room doors burst open.

Standing within the entrance was a short and stout man of about twenty to thirty years of age. He was bald and wore tiny goggles upon his face. Flanking his sides were two others. The looked like giants compared to him. They wore brightly lit suits of an almost futuristic appeal, and were far more muscular than their small associate. With an air of importance, they marched into the center of the room. The stout man made his way up to Heron and addressed him urgently.

"We don't have much time," the man stuttered as he bowed to the king, "I'm sent here with orders that must be carried out—" he checked his wrist watch, "within the next fifteen minutes."

"Who are you?" Heron shouted, "and how dare you enter my throne room without permission!" Heron snapped his fingers toward the captain and his guards as the stout man raised his palms in protest.  
"I said we don't have time, Your Majesty," the man shouted once more, "I'm on an important mission from both the council and Time Baby." Heron's mouth fell open to the declaration.

"TIME BABY?" he spat, "what does that overgrown diaper wearing creature want with me? Can't you see that I've got enough on my plate as it is?" He gestured toward the turmoil outside his palace walls as the stranger continued his explanation.

"By order of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, I am to apprehend any heirs to your throne for relocation."

"Relocation?" Heron was more than exasperated, "Heirs to my throne? What is all of this?"

The stranger glanced down at his watch once more as he gave an annoyed groan.

"Time is running out, Sire!" the man pointed a finger at Heron, "As we sit here and argue, the one eyed demon is making his way to this very room. We have ten minutes to apprehend your heir and relocate them to a safe zone within the Multiverse. According to the information provided to us by your kind, the creatures of the Nightmare Realm have no recollection of any heirs to the Dreamscape. It's urgent that we detain any possible bloodline for your family's safety. I'll ask you again Your Highness. May we please have access to your child?"

Heron's mind was spinning. This was all happening too fast. The sounds of the screams and cries of his subjects rattled the windows of the palace. They were dying out there, and it was his entire fault. If only he had yielded to the Nightmare Realm's demands. Heron was broken of this trance by the stout man's foot tapping against the marble floor impatiently.

"I'll take you to her," he pointed as they rushed out of the room and toward the east wing of the palace.

It didn't take long for Heron and his wife to pack their daughter's important belongings. It was suggested that she only carry the essentials, and not to have a trace of her heritage with her. The time officer observed the young princess as her parents hugged her tightly. She looked to be no older than four years of age. She held her father's stature but looked like a micro version of her beautiful mother. They quickly dressed her in common clothes and proceeded to give their goodbyes when the time officer felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

"He's here," one of the officer's men, whispered in his ear.

Heron raised his head as he observed the officer join someone who was entering the room. There were hushed words between the officer and the new stranger. Heron tried his best to strain his ears toward the conversation, but it was no use. He watched as the stranger nodded his head in agreement while taking a few items from the time officer.

Though the king could not see his face, he could tell that this visitor was around the same age if not slightly older than the time officer running this operation. Heron placed a protective hand around his daughter. He truly didn't want to let her go, nor did he entirely trust these strangers with her.

"I promise," the stout time officer smiled kindly as he rejoined the group, "if there's anyone for this job, it's this guy. Your daughter will be in safe hands." He quickly turned toward the visitor and handed him the child's belongings. The girl's eyes widened toward the man's appearance. He wore a dark uniform, trench coat, and a full faced goggled mask. Strapped to his back was a large rifle of some kind. His hair seemed to spike out of his headgear and he carried an authoritative appearance. The small girl gulped in intimidation toward the visitor. Whoever he was, he didn't seem like the friendly kind of people in the palace that she was used to. She watched as he snatched up her bag with purpose. Her eyes widened in alarm as she noticed six fingers on each of his hands. The grip on her mother's hand tightened slightly in fear as both parents knelt down to their child.

"You'll be okay," Heron gave a watery smile, "these nice men are going to make sure you get somewhere safe while Daddy fights off these bad people."

"We'll be along shortly," his wife lied through falling tears, "just do what the man says. He knows best." The queen gave a short pause as she attempted to regain her composure, "Never forget who you are, my dear." She kissed her daughter's forehead, "No one can ever take that away from you." The little girl gazed up into her mother's tearful eyes as she fought back her town tears. Her parents starred back down at her sadly. She didn't seem to want to reply to their words. Their hearts broke as a few tears rolled down their daughter's face. The princess gave them one last farewell hug as one of the time officers took her arm gingerly.

"You know your mission", the men informed their associate as the girl stood quietly among them. The officer snapped his fingers as one of his flanked men handed him a small three by three box. He slapped the container into the man's six fingers as he pocketed it within his long trench coat, "your life depends on this mission. You know the consequences if you fail." The visitor replied with a stiff nod as he picked up the small child in his arms. Like a flash, and without a word, he raced out the door with the princess. She barely had a second to glance back at her parents.

The small girl gripped tightly around the man's neck as he darted and dashed through the small corridors of the palace walls and out into the open territory of the Dreamscape. The glow from his wrist GPS lighted their way as they darted around every tree and bush in their path. The young girl grit her teeth and shut her eyes as the man holding her jumped a fence lining the roadway. The palace was growing smaller behind them with every second and every leap that they took. There were still no words from her escort as they made their way further from her once home. Once they were within a mile of the palace, she felt a small movement from within the man's coat. Quickly he pulled out a small gun-like device. He pointed it ahead of them and proceeded to shoot.

"BOOM!"

An explosion erupted from behind the two as its shockwave slammed them forward and into the ground. The child screamed in fright as the man quickly used his body to shield her from any debris that may fall on them. They both spun into the direction of the shockwave as the girl yelped out a small cry. The trees around them had been leveled to the ground and what was once the pristine crystal palace of the Dreamscape was now a towering mushroom cloud of darkest gray and red. Fire erupted from its core as its walls crumpled to the ground. Whatever had stood in its spot was no more. Sirens in the city sounded off louder than they had all evening. The small girl gave another yelp toward the view. Never in her short period of life in this world has she ever envisioned her home in such ruin and in pain. The man's grip on the girl seemed to quake as he viewed the devastation along side her. Before the girl could react to his actions, he tossed her back over his shoulder urgently and knelt down quickly to get the gun. The princess shut her eyes tightly as he pulled the trigger on the device. She spun around toward a shockwave and bright light and wind that emerged from the weapon. Before she could ask what it was, the man had already hurled the two of them into the bright portal and into the depths beyond.

Chicago:

Time 10:45PM

December 5th, 1982

It had snowed again that evening near Lake Shore and the freeze coming off Lake Michigan was making the air unbearably sharp to the touch. Snow was still falling down hard off Interstate 94 and was making its way across the lake to the neighboring states of Michigan and Indiana. Just about anyone crazy enough to venture out into the wintery landscape was already making their way back home before the roads froze even more than what they already had.

Down an empty alleyway near the south end of town a couple of alley cats were jarred out of their cold slumber as the sounds of trash bins clashing against each other echoed in the clearing. A bright light burst into the backstreet as a vacuum-like shockwave roared out of the alleyway. A few lights from the neighboring buildings flickered on as a few of their tenants peered into the snowy cityscape to see what the commotion was about. For a few minutes complete silence engulfed the streets, and when the coast was clear, the man and little girl made their way out into the opening.

She didn't know where she was, nor did she know where she was going. All she knew about this foreign place was that it was very cold, and very dark. She looked up toward her escort as he gripped her hand tightly. There was something odd about this man. She didn't know if it was the fact that he took her so swiftly from her parents, or if it was his odd six fingered hands that was making her so uneasy. She glared down toward the street as the icy snow stared back at her.

"I don't like him," she decided as they made their way to a rather large building at the end of the street. She stared up toward the dark building with discomfort. All that was lit was a buzzing iridescent light at the top of the entrance. Written in carved concrete above the light was a sign that read "Lake Shore Home for Children". The man placed her next to the door as he knelt down to meet her face to face. She tried her best to peer into his goggled mask, but the darkness outside and his avoiding glance did everything in his power to avoid any eye contact. He placed her bag next to her and took from his coat the three by three box that the time officer had given him earlier that evening.

"They're not coming, are they?" she mumbled to him with glassy eyes. For a moment she watched his grip on the box quake toward her words. He placed the box down onto the ground warily and shook his head in a sad-like fashion. The small child's lip quivered as she watched his now-shaky hand enter the folds of his coat once more. He pulled from the largest pocket another gun-like device. She had never seen anything like it before. It looked to have light bulb-like tubes sticking out of its barrel. She watched as he silently entered some letters into a small keypad near the hammer of the gun. He lifted a finger in warning toward the girl, and she took the signal as to "stay still". He then pointed to the barrel of the weapon and pointed toward her eyes. She gazed into the barrel obediently. Before she could utter another sentence toward the man, he pulled the trigger.

There was another flash of light in the neighborhood that night as the man shot a beam of light at the girl's head. When he was done, he holstered the gun into his coat and picked up the small box. He stared into the eyes of the little girl as she stood in her spot with a vacant expression across her face. There was some slight hesitation on the man's part, as he took from the box a small golden necklace. Hanging on the necklace was a quarter-sized charm of a triangle with an eye in the middle. He took the necklace and draped it around the girl's neck carefully, but with shaky hands. She was to come to at any moment, so he knew he had only one shot to do the deed that he was ordered to do. The man took from his coat a piece of parchment and a pen. He wrote a small note and placed it in the girl's hand. Giving one last pat to the girl's head, he quickly rang the buzzer on the building and leaped into the alleyway next door to observe.

The lights instantly flickered on in the building as the front door creaked open. An older, dark skinned woman who looked to be in her early forties glared out into the cold with confusion plastered on her face. When she finally looked down toward the steps, she gave an audible gasp of disbelief.

"What on earth?" She rushed out to drape her sweater onto the girl. By this time, the man had observed that the girl was coming out of her trance. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as the older woman took from her hand the note.

"I have no family. I just need a home."

The woman placed her hand on her heart as she gave a sad smile down toward the little girl. The girl stared back up at her blankly as she twiddled her fingers shyly.

"You poor thing. Come, let's get you out of this cold," The woman picked the girl up from the ground and escorted her inside. When the door slammed shut and the light flickered off, another shockwave and light emerged from the alleyway, and all was quiet for the rest of the night.


End file.
